


Found

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a gift ficlet, but it turned out immensely too depressing to be considered one. (The prompt, which was given me by <a href="http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/"><b>gpmanda</b></a> was <i>found</i>. I'll write something else later that more closely resembles something I'd call a gift, when I don't feel so sick... *hugs*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a gift ficlet, but it turned out immensely too depressing to be considered one. (The prompt, which was given me by [](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/profile)[**gpmanda**](http://gpmanda.livejournal.com/) was _found_. I'll write something else later that more closely resembles something I'd call a gift, when I don't feel so sick... *hugs*)

Superman was on his way back to Metropolis when he heard the faint cry for help. It sounded like a child, sobbing - one who wasn't specifically calling out to Superman for help, but since he'd heard him anyway, Clark figured he should find out what was wrong.

It took barely more than a heartbeat for him to locate the little boy - he couldn't have been more than eight - and land on the sidewalk next to him.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked, as he extended a hand and placed it on the child's shoulder.

The boy looked up, and immediately his eyes grew wide at the sight of the superhero. "S-- Superman?" he asked, in complete disbelief.

Superman smiled and nodded, then came to sit next to the boy. "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

The boy had a scraped knee and his hands were dirty - he'd clearly taken a fall. "N--no," he replied, hesitantly. Then, sniffling soundly, he admitted, "Someone was trying to hurt Kimba... I ran after them, to scare them away. But I fell, and he got away and... now I'm lost."

"Do you live far away from here?"

The boy nodded. "I've never been here before, and...now I can't find my way back."

Superman got up and extended a hand to the child, "Come on, I'll take you home. Your parents must be worried about you by now."

The boy stood, and before he even realized what was happening, Superman had taken him in his arms and they had taken off from the ground. They were in the air. Flying. He looked down and then back at Superman, beaming with happiness.

"So, where to?" asked Superman, smiling at the child.

The boy looked around, clearly searching for something, then he pointed. "Over there! The circus."

"Is that where you live?" Superman replied, surprised by the child's answer.

"Yes, sir!" He nodded enthusiastically. "My parents and me, we're acrobats in Mr. Haly's circus. You should come see our act sometime. We'll be in Metropolis in a few days!"

"Will you, now?" Superman commented, amused, as he flew toward the circus' big top.

"Yes, and they we're going to New York and Boston, and then...uh... I forget where after that. But Metropolis is next. We'll be there this weekend."

"Well then," Superman said as he gently landed and let the boy back down on the ground, "I'll see you again in a few days. Take care of yourself! And no more running after strangers to scare them away, okay?"

"I promise!" the child replied, waving as Superman lifted off to the sky again. "Goodbye, Superman!"

Walking over to his family's trailer, the boy smiled as it occurred to him that for a few minutes, while he was up there with Superman, he'd actually, really been a _flying_ Grayson.

> End.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I know... this is very evil of me. Poor little Dickie bird won't be going with the circus to Metropolis, after alll... I'm sorry.)  
> 


End file.
